


The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Marus

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, intense seduction (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hanamaru has a plan for how to surprise Ruby for her birthday this year. There is no way it could go wrong.Birthday fic for my precious Ruby.





	The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Marus

**Author's Note:**

> Considering my little library of stories on this site, I get that this will be hard to believe, but RubyMaru is actually my favourite ship.   
> The reason why I haven't written anything with just the two of them before is that they are too natural. It's too easy. Or in a way too hard, in that it makes it difficult to come up with interesting story ideas. It's often easier to come up with an idea for something a little unusual.
> 
> I also suppose I screwed myself over a bit by doing a story involving Ruby's birthday earlier this year, because I felt that story needed to be told then and there. Luckily, unlike with the ambush Riko's bday did on me, I was aware of Ruby's well in advance, and had plenty of time to ponder what to write. Whether people will like it as much, or better, that I don't know. So long as someone enjoys it.
> 
> Happy birthday, my sweet daughter Ruby.

It was the night before Ruby's birthday, which was a special night for many reasons. This year one of them being a sleepover with Hanamaru. Which wasn't exactly an unusual thing, but Hanamaru had a plan: Her gift to Ruby to this year would be herself! She would make the little cutie's heart beat out of control! The issue was how to go about it. But Hanamaru was confident she could be seductive.

They were currently reading in Ruby's room, sitting across from each other at a small table. It was getting quite late, so both of them had gotten into their pajamas, but since tomorrow was Ruby's birthday they figured it was okay to stay awake a little longer. It was still a school night, but they were rebellious girls. They could probably stay up all night, if they wanted. But it was best not to.

Ruby was reading a book with a dragon in it, and was thinking that if she were the hero, she'd try to make friends with the dragon. She liked dragons, and if she was a hero, she'd surely be brave enough to do it. Then it wouldn't have to kidnap people to get a friend. That would be nice.

Hanamaru had a book about a Meiji era drama, where the samurai hero was trying to uphold his ideals and code in a world where that was no longer respected. Except she wasn't really reading it, because she had other things on her mind, and kept glancing over at Ruby. Time to do her Rubesty. Her Marubesty?

Plan number one: undo the top button on her pajamas. She had read it was supposed to be two buttons, but that was for a shirt. Pajama buttons were larger and more spaced, so one was probably enough. The aim was to show off her womanliness. She was pretty sure that was a word.

The first flaw of the plan appeared immediately. Ruby was reading, so how would Hanamaru get her to notice. The little redhead was humming happily, absorbed in the world the book had shown her. Was it really legal to be that adorable? Hanamaru felt there had to be some law regulating this stuff. Then she had an idea.

Hanamaru audibly cleared her throat. Ruby didn't notice. Not so easily deterred, Hanamaru did it once more, and this time Ruby looked up with a slightly confused expression. And she glanced down towards Hanamaru's chest. Success!

Except... "Hanamaru-chan, your top button isn't done," Ruby said in a manner that suggested she thought Hanamaru was unaware.

"Zura?" She looked down automatically. "Oh. Um... h-how did that happen, zura?" she said sheepishly, as this wasn't the response she had gone for, and she wasn't sure how to react.

Ruby put her book down. "That's no good, it's getting chilly these days." She leaned over the table and did up Hanamaru's button for her. "You might catch a cold." Hanamaru didn't think that would be enough to catch a cold, but regardless the plan had struck out. But now that she had Ruby's attention, she could keep trying.

Hanamaru did the motion she had seen described where she brushed her hair back with her fingers so it flowed out. "Thank you, Ruby-chan," she said, and smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome," Ruby replied, and gave a slightly puzzled look before she smiled back. That didn't seem to have done the trick either, as Ruby picked up her book again.

This wasn't going according to plan, and Hanamaru tried desperately to think about what came next. Oh right, strike up a conversation!

"So... how are you doing, zura?" she asked, and Ruby looked up from the book again. Hanamaru realised that probably sounded weird on its own, but she knew what to follow up with. "Excited about tomorrow?" She was a genius.

"I guess so..." Ruby replied. "It's going to be weird with so many people around." She remembered when it was just her, Dia, and Hanamaru. Or even just her and Dia. "I've never had this many friends before, but I think it could be really fun!" Ruby beamed, and Hanamaru momentarily lost her train of thought.

"That's good," Hanamaru said. She was no longer sure how to keep following up. _How can Ruby be this cute?_ she thought. "Um... how's the book, zura?" she asked, not being able to think of anything else.

"Well, the hero's party is heading to the dragon's lair, but I'm not sure it's going to end well for them. Or the dragon." Ruby sounded a little sad about that idea. "B-but it's still really engrossing!" she quickly added, as if she realised she might sound as if she didn't like the book.

 _No no, this is no good, Maru_ , Hanamaru chided herself. It was supposed to be a romantic conversation, this was just them talking like normal. Compliments! "You're looking nice today, zura," she said, and smiled brightly.

A faint blush could be seen on Ruby's cheeks. "Thank you... so do you, Hanamaru-chan," Ruby said. At least that prompted a reaction, but Hanamaru was again not sure what to say next. She might be blushing a little herself as well.

Now was not the time to hesitate. She needed to keep this going. Maybe she should try doing that sexy, alluring pose she had been taught. Deep breath, chest forward, make lips look full, er... what else was there? Then she heard giggling. "What are you doing, Hanamaru-chan?" asked a mirthful Ruby.

Hanamaru deflated. "Don't laugh, zura!" she said dejectedly. "I'm trying to seduce you here."

"Se-seduce me?" Ruby asked, blinking rapidly. Her cheeks were growing a deeper pink.

"Yeah," said a pouting Hanamaru. "I read a book, zura. I learned techniques. I even asked You-san for advice." That had been quite the experience.

"You-san? Why?" Ruby asked curiously. She hadn't thought Hanamaru and You were that close.

"She seemed like the one most likely to know something, zura," Hanamaru replied. She was somewhat aware of You's own efforts. It didn't really occur to her that maybe she shouldn't be confessing all this. "Can you even imagine how embarrassing it was? Zuraaaaaa." Hanamaru hid her face in her hands, as her blush was overwhelming her.

Ruby giggled again, and shuffled around the table. "Hanamaru-chan." Hanamaru stayed hidden, even when Ruby put a hand on her thigh. "Why would you need to seduce me..." Ruby started saying in a gentle tone.

"Zura..." Hanamaru peeked slightly, and Ruby's emerald eyes seemed to be sparkling.

Ruby reached up to Hanamaru's hands, and very gently pulled them down. "... when you already won my heart so long ago?" Ruby finished her sentence, and kissed Hanamaru on the cheek.

Hanamaru's heart skipped a beat. _Noooooo_ , she thought. It was supposed to be other way around. She was supposed to make Ruby swoon. It wasn't fair that Ruby was so cute. But all she was able to say was a quiet: "Zura."

They sat there for a little while, snug against each other, before realising they should probably go to sleep.

Hanamaru had gotten a chance to cool down a little, and noticed the time. It really was quite late, and also... "Hey, Ruby-chan," she said softly. "Move over, zura." Ruby smiled warmly, and did as asked, shimmying backwards to make room under her futon. Which was Hanamaru's opening to slide over and snuggle closer. "Happy birthday, zura," she whispered affectionately.

"Hm?" Ruby responded drowsily.

"It's past midnight, zura. So I was the first one who got to say it." Hanamaru sounded proud of her achievement.

Ruby giggled, and entwined her fingers with Hanamaru's. "So how about a present?" she whispered, gazing into her girlfriend's eyes.

"That's what I was trying to do earlier, zura..." Hanamaru said, embarrassed.

Ruby smiled, and leaned closer. "Silly. All I need is this..." she said, before helping herself to a kiss.

Tomorrow would be busy, but right now the world was just the two of them.


End file.
